Dinner to Disaster
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Hermione has something important to tell her family. She plans this dinner with her and Draco's family. Things don't quite go as planned. Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter


**_Dinner to Disaster_**

**_Summary- Hermione has something important to tell her family. She plans this dinner with her and Draco's family. Things don't quite go as planned._**

"Mommy Mommy." The angelica voice of three year old called through the upstairs.

"In here Serena." Hermione Malfoy called from the bedroom she shared with her husband Draco Malfoy. Hermione continued to curl her hair, when the little girl walked in the bedroom.

"Mommy, do you know where daddy is?" Serena asked as she crawled up onto the huge bed that was in the middle of the room, Hermione smiled at her daughter in the mirror

"He had to go to the office for a minute, he should be home soon."

"Do you know where Snakie is?" Hermione laughed at her daughter's colorful name for the teddy Draco had given her

"Did you check you room?" She asked as she put the curling iron away and got out her make up.

"Yeah I can't find him." Hermione walked over to her nightstand table and grabbed her wand

"Accio Snakie." She waved her wand and a few seconds later the dark green and black teddy bear appeared in her daughter's arms.

"Thank you mommy."

"Your welcome. Now why don't you go play in your room so mommy can finish getting ready."Serena stood up on the bed and walked in to Hermione's open arms, she put the little girl on the floor and she walked out of the room, Hermione sighed and went back to putting on her make up. Once she had finished putting the final touches on her lip gloss, Hermione walked over to her walk in closet and grabbed the dress she would be wearing for the evening. The dress was a gorgeous dark violet, it had a corset top and flowed till it reached the knees. Hermione laid the dress on the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. It's 5 o'clock, everyone would be arriving at 6. She checked on the food that was being served tonight and made sure everything was all ready. Once that was completed, Hermione went back upstairs and to her daughters room.

"Serena, you have to get ready. " Hermione told her

"Okay mommy." Hermione ran a bath for the girl and put her in the tub. After washing her hair, and herself, Hermione drained the tub and dried her off with a towel, she cast a drying spell on her hair and dressed Serena in a sparkly black dress. Hermione told Serena to sit on the bed so she could put her shoes on but the three year old wouldn't sit still.

"Serena sit still." The little girl continued to wiggle and try to get away from Hermione. "Serena sit still."

"Having fun , love?" Hermione heard the voice of her husband from the door

"DADDY!" Serena got up and ran to him, he caught her and picked her up.

"I give up you get her shoes on and do her hair to. What time is it?" She asked her husband

"5:42." Hermione growled and walked into her bedroom, to get dressed. 15 minutes later Hermione stood in front a mirror, her hair was done in popular coils, she was dressed in the purple dress and she had black stilettos on. Hermione sighed and walked downstairs, the table was all set and the food was prepared. Draco and Serena came down a few minutes later, both were dressed and ready.

"You look beautiful." Draco commented while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you. Your not looking to bad yourself." Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Serena called the from the living room, the three walked to the front door and opened it, to reveal Blaise and Pansy Zabini.

"Auntie Pansy uncle Blaise." Blaise Pick up Serena and gave her a kiss on her cheek, Pansy gave her a hug.

"Come in." Hermione said and the two came into the house, Blaise kissed her cheek and Pansy and she hugged. When Draco and Hermione had started dating Pansy and Hermione had become great friends. Eventually Blaise and Pansy started a relationship, and they had twin daughters who were 5.

"So who is all coming to this dinner." Pansy asked once they were seated in the living room

"Umm, my parents, my brothers brothers and sister, Draco's Parents and you guys." Hermione listed, just as she finished the door bell rang again, Draco got up and answered the door

"Mother, father." he greeted his parents, He gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek and invited them into the living room. Hermione greeted the two then went to answer the door again, she opened it to reveal her mother and father and her youngest brother Nick. She gave them all hugs and took them into the living room.

"Mom dad you remember, Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes we remember."

"Mother father you remember, Hermione's parents Mike and Allyson Granger and there son Nick."

"It's lovely to see you again." Hermione watched as the parents shook each others hands, Pansy walked over to her

"This is going to be interesting." Hermione nodded and went to answer the door for the last time, on the other side of the door was her oldest brother and older sister, Jarrid and Mikayla.

"Come in." She said as she gave them each hugs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy this is my other brother Jarrid and my sister Mikayla." Once everyone was introduced to everyone, Pansy and Hermione got drinks for everyone. They spent a little bit of time just getting reunited with everyone.

"Dinner's ready." Hermione called

"Ah, my daughter is absolutely fabulous at cooking. Your son is so lucky to have married her. "Allyson told Narcissa while the two walked to the table. Once everyone was at the table Hermione brought the turkey, the ham, potatoes, salads and whatever else was for dinner and place them on the table.

"Dig in." She announced once she was seated.

"Hermione this is fabulous." Her mother gushed half way through dinner

"It's wonderful dear." Narcissa admitted

"Thank you." Hermione looked around the table, her father was talking with Draco about something, Blaise and Lucius were chatting, Pansy and her sister were busy glaring at each other, and her brothers were talking to their niece. Hermione smiled and continued eating. _Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all._

An hour later, dinner was over and now everyone was sitting in the living room talking or rather yelling at each other. Hermione stood at the doorway watching,

Her mother and Narcissa were yelling at each other over something, her father was currently red in the face and yelling at Lucius, Pansy and her sister were trying to kill each other, Blaise and Nick were auguring, and Draco and her brother were trying to burn hole through each other. Hermione took one last look before walking out to the back yard. She took a seat on one of the bench that was on the deck, she looked up to the sky, it was already dark considering it 9 o'clock at night and it was the middle of fall. She sat there watched the stars until she felt some standing by her, she looked to her left and saw her daughter.

"Hi sweetie." Hermione said while picking the girl up and putting her on her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi mommy. Are you sad?"

"No just a little annoyed at how everyone is behaving."

"Oh." Serena rested her head against Hermione chest and watched the stars with her mommy. A little while later Hermione could hear the fight getting worse.

"I guess we should go in and stop the madness." Hermione stood up and put Serena on the ground she held her hand and walked into the house, Hermione walked into the living room everyone was still fighting with each other, Hermione let go of Serena's hand and grabbed a plate, she threw the plate at the wall

"STOP, STOP IT." she yelled when the plate crashed everyone went silent

"JUST STOP IT. What is wrong with you people? You are all family. Not to mention you are all setting a very good example for a certain three year old you all love. Mother I know you hate to see things change but they are and they have, Narcissa is my mother in law and she's family weather you want it or not. Dad, whatever your problem with Lucius is GET OVER IT. Nick stop it whatever you did just stop. Blaise just leave him alone. Jarrid I'm sick of you, Draco is my husband, he is a good father to Serena and I love him. Draco I don't even what to say to you. Mikayla, stop hitting on Blaise and maybe Pansy wouldn't be trying to kill you. Pansy, I'm sorry my sister is a slut but don't kill her.

"Hermione be nice don't call you sister a slut." her mother called

"Mother shut up. Stop doing that, stop acting like I am perfect, because guess what I'm NOT, I sent Draco to the emergency room because I can't cook. I didn't make that meal Molly Weasley did." Hermione looked around the room "We are all supposed to be a family, your not supposed to be killing each other. Whatever I invited you all hear tonight to tell you something really great. I'm pregnant but after tonight I'm not so sure if I want to bring a baby into this family." Hermione felt the tears stinging her eyes, she looked at the shocked faces of her "Family" and turned towards her daughter "Come on sweetie let's go get your ready for bed." Hermione pick up her daughter and took her upstairs into her room,

"Mommy are you sad?" Serena asked as Hermione changed her out of her party dress and into her panamas.

"Yeah baby mommy is sad." Hermione smiled as Serena hugged her.

"Mommy can you sing me that song?"

"What song?"

"The one you sang to me when I was a baby." Hermione knew what song she was referring to, it was the same one her grandmother had sang to her when she was a baby.

"Okay well lets get you in bed." Serena got under her blanket and Hermione sat on the edge of her bed.

"_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby"

"I love you Serena." Hermione said while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too mommy." Serena yawned and fell asleep. Hermione watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes before turning around and leaving the room. Hermione walked back downstairs to see everyone gone but her parents and Draco's.

"Hermione dear we're so sorry about tonight. We really messed it up." Narcissa said as she hugged Hermione.

"It's fine, I think I might have over reacted."

"You had a good reason to." Narcissa hugged Hermione once more before turning to Lucius

"Come on we should go." Lucius said his apologises to Hermione as well and the two left.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. Hunny I never asked to be perfect, okay maybe I tried to make you prefect but I just wanted the best for you. You got to be someone greater than the rest of us. You got this magical lifestyle and I guess, I just wanted you to experience it all. I'm sorry for trying to make you prefect."

"Mom it's okay, honestly."

"Your grandmother would be so proud of who you are. And who you became." Hermione smiled and hugged her mother.

"Hunny I'm sorry to." her father said

"I love you both." Hermione hugged her father and both her parents left. Hermione turned around to find Draco standing there against the wall.

"That was a fun night." Hermione said sarcastically while walking to Draco

"Your really pregnant?"

"Yeah. I found out this morning." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and kissed her.

"I'm sorry the night didn't go as planned."

"Nothing ever goes as planned." Hermione kissed Draco again

"Draco?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione."

**_A.N the song is called Angels lullaby by Reba Mcentire._**


End file.
